This project consists in the preparation and publication of the fifth volume of the Loeb Classical Library (Harvard University Press) Greek-English edition of the works attributed to the ancient Greek physician Hippocrates. The first four volumes of this edition, which would be complete in nine volumes, were prepared by W.H.S. Jones and Dr. E.T. Withington between 1923 and 1931. The fifth volume will include six medical works dealing primarily with the pathology, clinical diagnosis and therapy of acute diseases: 'On Diseases I-III', 'On Affections', 'On Internal Affections'. The Greek text of three of the treatises has already been edited according to modern principles and will thus require only a relatively brief review, while that of the other three must be prepared de novo beginning with complete collations of the most important Greek manuscripts. Translation of the six works, only one of which has ever been published in English, will then be carried out from the Greek text with the help of the numerous translations into other languages (e.g. Latin, French and German), medical and philological commentaries and other interpretations which have appeared over roughly four centuries. Finally, introductory essays handling various questions and problems relating to philological, historical and medical aspects of the treatises will be prepared.